In love, lost, desperate
by JamesMaslow'sGirl
Summary: Yassi is a very lucky girl. She has just everything what u could wish for, except one. The love of her life. And it is only one fault. Their past. She visits her best friend in LA. When she met new people and fell in love with one of the guys, dive distrust and obstacles that the couple must overcome together. But then something terrible happened that changed her life dramatically.
1. Off to LA

_**Hey guys xD**_

_**This is my first story in English :D  
I hope you can forgive me, because my English isn't so good :)))))))  
but I hope, you will like my story =D  
In this story, I've also written some of my (past) life and it feels good to let these things out somewhere :D**_

* * *

**Yassi's view:**

The school is over, the summer holidays stand in front of my door and finally it is so far. I fly alone to LA and I'm very excited.  
I visit an old friend of former, I haven't seen the last 3 years, but we remained in contact. We chatted, wrote regularly letters  
and so we could keep our friendship on your toes. Today is my last day at home and I can't still believe that tomorrow is so far.  
Full of anticipation, I packed my bags and said goodbye to my friends, which was really hard for me. As finally  
the time has come, where I was sitting in the car and drove toward the Munich airport, I couldn't wait to feel the sun on my skin.

Once there, I gave up my bags and spent my last 30 minutes with my family at a restaurant. After some time the woman said  
my flight and it was so far. My family accompanied me as far as they could. As we stood in front of passport control,  
it was time to say goodbye. Inwardly, I was slightly nervous and sad, but I didn't let on. First I said goodbye to my father,  
in his arms I felt how my eyes filled with tears. I have detached myself from him and turned to my mother. I looked into her  
face and saw a tear after another ran down from her face. "Don't cry, I'm not outside of the world" I said with a lump in my  
neck and hugged her. "I know, but I'll miss you" "I you too" I said as I pulled away from her embrace and gave my little sister  
a kiss on the forehead. "Care of yourself" said my father worried. "I do and I'll be in touch as soon as I arrived", and wiped my eyes.  
"We wait," they said in choir. I turned around again and saw my mother burst into tears. She did me so sorry, I wish,  
I could go to her to comfort her, but unfortunately I can't my plane started soon. I waved to them again and disappeared  
behind the passport control. Finally, I sat in the plane on my seat and looked out the window, suddenly a tear escorted down  
the cheek. I miss them already now. I took my iPod out of my purse, turned on the music, made myself comfortable and after  
a while I fell asleep.

12 hours later, the stewardess woke me up and said I should prepare myself, because we would be landing in 25 minutes.  
I drove out with the car trunk, as even my chauffeur with a sign in his hand, where my name was on it, waiting for me.  
I greeted him and I was glad to see him again after a long time. When I was from the airport out there and I standing under  
the sun LA's, I was so glad to be back here. I missed the warmth, the palm trees, the beach and the sweet boys. I got into  
the car and drove straight to the hotel. When I had the 25 minute long drive also behind me, I was happy to be at the Sofitel hotel.  
The doorman opened my car door and took my suitcase. I said goodbye to my chauffeur, "Thank you, wish you a nice day" I said.  
"Thank you, I wish you too" "Thank you" I said with a smile and went inside. The other 2 bouncers opened the entrance door  
and they greeted me friendly. I thanked and the manager was waiting for me. "Welcome to the Sofitel hotel Miss Parker,  
had you a pleasant flight?", he asked me when I was on the way to the front desk to check in. "Great, thank you."  
"Good morning, Miss Parker", said the receptionist to me. "Hey John" "Nice to see you again" "I'm also looking forward to seeing you"  
"And how was your flight?", he asked as he looked in the computer, if my suite is ready. "Well, thank you" and smiled at him.  
"Your luxury suite is prepared, you can high, here's your card, I wish you a pleasant stay" "Thanks", I said and took my key card.  
John snapped his fingers, an employee took my bags and escorted me with the manager in my suite. Once there,  
I thanked him and gave him 20 $.

"As you can see, we have rebuilt everything, in the living room and into your bedroom the walls were replaced by windows,  
left here is her kitchen with bar and chairs, straight ahead is a spacious living room with your desired furniture, here right is a large  
bathroom with shower and bathtub and of course a new bedroom with king-size bed, huge wardrobe and a 140-inch TV", said the  
manager, as I was looking at my new suite. "Have we hit your taste?" "Yes, it's become really great"  
"If something doesn't agree, call me" "Well I do, have a nice day" "Thank you, I wish you too". I closed the door and let me fall  
on the black leather couch. 5 minutes later I called my family, to say that I'm well received, and that they needn't worry. After phone call,  
I went to shower and relaxed all of the stress. When I came out of the shower and looked at the clock, it was already 3 p.m.  
I turned on the TV, on MTV and then I turned up the volume of the music. With the bags, I went into the bedroom and unpacked  
everything. 2 hours later I finally made it. I picked up the phone and called the room service, I ordered chicken escalope  
with French fries, ketchup and Coke. 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and the lady handed me the tray. I thanked her kindly,  
shut the door and threw myself to the dinner, I had a big hunger. When I was finished with eating, I relaxed on the couch,  
watched The Big Bang Theory, and soon after came Two and a Half Men.

* * *

_**Hey I'm again =D**__  
__**I hope you liked it xD**__  
__**I'm looking forward to about your comments, ratings, and subscribers very much :D**__  
__**I know my English is bad, but I hope I can improve it, as I write this and you reading them =)))))**__  
__**I can promise you one, in this story there goes mainly about James, Yassi and Logan :D but the others will also not neglected, don't worry ;D**__  
__**Even though my English is bad, I hope that you follow my story continues :D**_

_**Greetings**_

_**Your CrazyAutorin xD :D**_


	2. The big reunion

_**Hey guys :D**_

_**Also here is not going so much happen, but I hope you like it :D... everything comes later xD**_

The next morning the sun tickling my nose and I was awake. I looked at the clock and it was 8 in the  
morning. In the bathroom I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. With the lift, I drove  
into the lobby walked into the restaurant and sat down on an empty window seat. I looked in the  
breakfast menu and read it to me by, what I had to selection. "Miss Parker, have you already  
decided?" asked me a strange man's voice. "Uh... yes, I'll take a white bread with butter and  
strawberry jam" "Coming right up" and the waiter disappeared. 10 minutes later he came with my  
breakfast "Enjoy your meal" "Thank you". With the thoughts at my family and friends, I enjoyed the  
breakfast. With the time I was bored to death and I just still wanted to get away from here. The bill I  
made to prescribe my room and I left the restaurant. When I arrived in my suite, I switched on my  
laptop, went Facebook and answered all messages, which I have received from my friends in Austria.  
Once it was also nothing interesting on Facebook, I decided to go a little into the fresh air, to pass the  
time. I snapped my purse, left my suite and went to the lobby. Full of hope and anticipation, I  
continued down with the elevator and looked eagerly according to my best friend, but without any  
success.

I left the hotel, I was on my way to see the city and I really enjoyed how the sun seems on my skin.  
Back at the hotel, I strolled through the lobby and headed straight for the reception, John had  
something urgent to do, so I wait. Volatile I looked around the lobby and then I turned again to the  
front desk "Yasssiiiii" I heard a familiar male voice shouting. I turned around and he stood a few feet  
in front of me with another 3 guys that were familiar to me, but I couldn't exactly identify them from  
afar, and one of the guys waved me. With a big smile, he came towards me, "Logan" I said surprised  
and overjoyed to equal and embraced him. "Nice to see you again" "Yes, I also find" I said and we  
parted. "What are you doing here?" "I live here on a transitional" "Why transitional?" I chopped by  
curiosity. "We have our own band and series and we have to stay here, because it is closer to our  
studios" he stated "Yes, I've heard it from Elena, Big Time Rush right" "Yeah well, I'm here because of  
Elena, I miss her and I thought that I surprise her" "And you didn't missed me?" "Certainly more than  
ever, but we had lost contact and I was hoping when I come, that Elena knows where you live, but  
that has themselves also done" "Aw sweet of you, I've missed you too. And was she glad to see you?"  
"Well, we haven't still seen us" "Shall I call her?" he offered me. "No thank you, otherwise it wouldn't  
be a surprise anymore, if you'd call her now" I said with a grin. "True" "When you see them, don't say  
that I am here" "Don't worry, you can count on me" "Thank you".

As I chatted with Logan, my heart started beating faster, because the tall brunette was staring at me,  
all the time. I'll always so nervous and I'm starting to stutter. Why he is staring at me? Then pulled  
me Logan out of my mind and I gave him my full attention, because I had most watched of the big  
one. "Hmm?" I gave of me "Is a long time ago when I saw you the last time" "Yes 3 years" I said.  
"Wooow" gave one of the 3 guys from themselves. "Oh sorry, Yassi, those are Carlos, Kendall and  
James. Guys this is my best friend Yassi" he introduced us each other before. "Hey" I said, handing  
them my hand "Hey" said the 3 in the choir and they replied my handshake. When I finally shook  
hands with James, I had to look at him with a smile and pulled my hand hesitant out of his. "Finally  
we get to know you personally, Logan has told us so much about you" said Kendall. "I hope only good  
things" and I smiled. "Always" added Logan. "Have you what to do tonight?" ask Logan. "Uh... no. Not  
yet. Why?" "How about, if we all go eat?" "If the guys want?" I asked around, looked at the 3 boys  
behind Logan and then I remained hanging at James' captivating brown-green eyes. Meanwhile, I felt  
so stupid.

"Gladly" said Kendall and tore me from the numbness. "Okay, then I'll pick you up by 19 o'clock from  
your suite today" said Logan. "Okay, then by 19 o'clock" I repeated. "Yassi, I'd love to talk further  
with you, but we must to the studio" "No problem" "We'll see you later" he said and smiled at me  
with his sweet smile, which I missed so much. "Yep" "See you" said Logan and we embraced "See  
you" and we parted, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and to the other 3 guys, I waved and smiled at  
them. As they went, James looked several times back and smiled at me. I smiled and turned back to  
the front desk and John was already there. "How can I help you?" "I need fresh towels and the old  
have to get out" "No problem, I'm sending you someone up" "Well, thank you". With a big smile, I  
left the lobby, booted up in my suite and put me right into the shower.

Finish showered, I blow dry one's hair and straighten it. In the bedroom, I opened my closet and I  
didn't know what I should wear, because the selection is much too large. After a long time I took a  
white skinny jeans and a brown top with elegant light brown sequins out of the closet. Attracted I ran  
back into the bathroom and made my makeup to match my outfit. Punctually at 19 o'clock, the bell  
rang at my door. Full of joy and with a huge smile, I opened the door. "Hey, come in" I said to Logan  
and Kendall. "Hey" both entered my suite and closed the door. "You look really great" complimented  
Logan and Kendall agreed, nodding. "Thank you" and I ran into the bedroom. "Come James and  
Carlos not?" I cried out to the living room. "They are already in the restaurant and wait for us" said  
Logan. "Are you ready?" stressed Logan me after a few seconds. "Just a moment, I still need shoes,  
jewelry and perfume" "Women" I heard Logan say to Kendall, who only laughed. "That I've heard"  
"That was on purpose" jokes Logan. I did a silver diamond necklace around my neck, the same  
earrings and the 1 million perfume. "Finally" Logan said as I entered the living room. "Just a second, I  
must fetch something" and hurried to my shoe closet. "Yassi?" "Yeah" "If you don't hurry up, you  
missed your surprise" "A surprise? What a surprise?" "Yeah, that we can't tell you" said Logan and  
smiled. "Now I'm done" "So goes that" Logan said and grin.

I snapped my purse, my suite card and we went. "That with the surprise. Was that a lie so I hurry or  
there's the really?" I asked Logan as we stood in the lift. "No, it's really" "And have you already seen  
Elena?" asked Kendall curious. "No, unfortunately not, I hope I see them soon" "Too bad, I hope so  
too". Once there in the lobby, we walked towards restaurant, on my right side goes Logan and on the  
left side was Kendall. Lost in thought, what could it be for a surprise, we entered the restaurant and  
the two led me to the table. When I came back to me, James and Carlos stood side by side and  
greeted me. After the greeting, the 2 put on the side and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Elena" "Yassi"  
"Ahhh," we shouted loudly. All the restaurant guests looked to us, but at that moment was that for  
me totally don't care. We hugged and smiled, as I saw the four boys, they were glad that their  
surprise was succeeded. "You here? Why didn't you tell me, then I would have picked you" she said  
with a smile as we parted again. "I wanted to surprise you" I said with a grin. "That you have  
succeeded" said Elena happy and hugged me again. "Logan you've said that you don't tell her that  
I'm here" "I didn't" "What? But... " "You said, that you want to surprise Elena and you haven't seen  
her yet, because we thought, we'll make you a surprise and then you can surprise Elena" he spoke  
me in between. "Aww ... Thank you sweet of you" I gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and the other 3 I  
embraced.

"Let's sit down" said Elena, grabbed my wrist and sat me down left next to her. On the right side of  
me sat Elena, on my left Logan, Logan was sitting across from Carlos, James sat across from me and  
on his left was Kendall. When all were seated, we chatted a bit about the past, then came a waiter  
and handed us the menus. After a few minutes came the waiter back and took our order. "What  
brings you to LA?" she asked curiously and James listened attentively. "Wanted to see you again, I  
miss you so much" and my eyes wandered to James, who looked at me smiling and I also gave him a  
nice smile. "Nice that you came, I missed you too". While we ate, James frequently looked at me and  
smiled, it seemed so, as if he wants to talk to me, but he trusts themselves somehow not. After  
dinner we sat a little longer, ate cake and chatted yet. "The food goes on me" Logan said "But you  
know that I..." "It's okay, I insist" Logan spoke me in between. "As you like, thank you" I said smiling.  
By 23 o'clock we all went towards the elevator. "Do you still want to come to me?" I asked the  
others. "Yes I want" said Elena "Guys? What about you?" "We would like to come, but we have to get  
up early tomorrow" answered Logan. "Too bad, would have been nice" I said. "Yes, maybe other  
times" "Okay" "Thanks again for the food and for the wonderful surprise" "I have made gladly" Logan  
said with a sweet smile. As we said goodbye to the guys, we went to my suite, made ourselves  
comfortable on the leather sofa and switched on the television. 10 minutes later she was already  
asleep, I fetched a blanket to cover them, put me up to her and slept.

_**The next chapter is over :D... I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to, if you would write a review and follow my story xD… sorry because of my mistakes :)))**_

_**Greetings**_

_**CrazyAutorin :D**_


	3. Date with Kendall & rad jealousy

_**Hey guys :D**_

_**I wish you a lot of fun at read :D**_

The next day the TV woke me up, watched to Elena and saw that she was still asleep. I stood under the shower while Elena is not awake yet.  
Freshly showered, I walked into the living room with a bathrobe "Good morning you sleepyhead" "Good morning" she said, half awake and stretched.  
While Elena is freshly made, I went into the bedroom, pulled on a dark blue pants and a white-black striped tank top with matching flip-flops.  
After breakfast, Elena equal disappeared, because they had to go to the shoot. I put on my bikini, grabbed my beach bag, a magazine and  
went up to the pool. Once upstairs, I lay on a free beach chair and I read my magazine.

Approx. 10 minutes later the sun disappeared suddenly. I folded my magazine, put it on my legs and looked up. Kendall stood before  
me and grinned at me. "Hey" he said softly and totally shy "Hey" I said and sat up. "How are you?" "I'm fine thanks and yourself?"  
"Thank you I'm fine too" and he grinned at me still. "Do you mind if ..." and he pointed to the empty beach chair that stands beside me.  
"No, no, just to" "Thank you" "Whose idea was this yesterday?" I needed to know "We talked a little bit and then Logan said, when we  
go eat today we'll make you a surprise and yeah" he told me. After every sentence what we communicated, he will looser. We talked and  
talked and we have totally lost track of time. Early in the evening, when the sun went down, we already realized how quickly the time has passed.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked me with a sweet smile. "Hmmm ... Yes, a little" I admitted "If you haven't anything before I would like to invite  
you to dinner?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Okay, but I'll put something else on" "It's okay, I have to do the same" he said.

"What do you say if I pick you up at 8?" "Yes, that I would have to create" I said and smiled. "Okay, see you" "See you soon" I took my things  
and went to the elevator. When I was in my apartment, I put on a black skinny jean with an elegant top, then I ran into the bathroom doing my  
hair and I was wearing make-up on. I stood in front of my bedroom dresser, took a silver necklace and matching earrings from my jewelry box.  
When the bell rang, I rushed to the door and Kendall stood in front of me in a black jacket and a blue jeans. His eyes were very wide open when  
he saw me. "Come in" I said smiling. "Are you done?" "Just a moment, I need to put my shoes" "Okay" "I'm done, is that okay?" I asked him,  
because I didn't know where we were going. "Yes it looks really fantastic" "Thanks" I said, I felt that I was slightly red. "So we can" I said.  
We walked through the lobby and there sat James, Logan and Carlos. "Look at her" Logan said to Kendall, as Logan stood in front of us and  
Logan had a big smile on his lips. "I do" and he put his arm around my shoulder. While Kendall and Logan talked a little, I looked over to James,  
who looked at me sad and disappointed. Why is he looking at me like that? What's wrong with him? But I couldn't think further because someone  
ripped me from my thoughts. "What?" I answered quickly. "Can we go?" "Yeah" I said with a dejected voice "Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" "You sound so sad" he said worried, "No, no, everything is fine" I said and put a smile on my lips. "Have fun" Logan said  
us "Thank you" I replied and we said goodbye to the other three. We stood in front of a black Mercedes, he opened the passenger door "My Lady"  
he said and I got in. After a 22 minute drive, we stopped in front of The Palm Downtown restaurant. He parked quickly, ran to my door, opened it,  
held out his hand and helped me out of the car. We entered the restaurant and a waiter was waiting for us. The waiter took us to a table and handed  
us the menus. Then he took our order while we waited, we talked a little. "How do you know Elena?" "Since my childhood" "And further?" he drilled.  
"I've lived 15 years here in LA, we went together in the kindergarten and were neighbors" "Why lived?" "My father had to go to Austria, where he even  
opened a hotel, so we had to move" "Wanted you not?" "No, not really, I mean, here I had all my friends, I built a life, suddenly it means we are moving  
and the evil was still in a foreign country" "And it was like a slap in the face?" "Exactly" I said and smiled at him. "Meanwhile, I've gotten used to, made  
friends and so I cast my time" I added "Before you have said, still a hotel, where are the others?" "In that where we are now" "No, really?" he asked  
confused "Yep, 20 years ago, he built this hotel with my mom and 3 years ago, they decided to build one in Austria too" "Is it the same?" "No. They are all  
different"

Finally our food arrived I was such a big appetite, but I ate very slowly. "I have a question" he said, smiling but very shy. "Yeah" "Do you have... a... boyfriend"  
he stuttered nervously. When he said that, my heart stopped and I looked at him questioningly. Why he wants to know that? I mean, I find James very  
sweet, Kendall isn't ugly, but not really my type. "Um ... no, and have you a girlfriend?" I replied after a moment's hesitation. "Yes I have" Did he said yes?  
What did he want from me? He wants not to start having an affair? "Does she say nothing, if you're dating another girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, I told her that I go eat with you and I want to get to know you better" "Then it's all right" and smiled. I raised my glass. "On a beautiful friendship"  
I said "Yes a wonderful friendship" he repeated, and we beat upon. When we had finished eating, he paid quickly, we get into the car and drove back to  
the hotel. "Thanks for the nice evening" I said as we stood outside my front door. "Not to thank, I've liked to done" "But the next time I'll pay" "Okay"  
"Well then, good night" "Good night" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked into the apartment.

**Kendall's view  
**I arrived at the elevator and pushed the button and I had to wait. While waiting, I had to think all the time about Yassi. She smells good, she looks  
good and her blue eyes a dream that sparkle so beautiful when she laughs. 'Dude, so something you may not even think about her, you have a  
girlfriend and you are happy with her and you know her since yesterday and you are just friends not more' it shot me suddenly into my thought.  
I opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, so I don't woke the others. I turned around and screamed slightly because I was very scared.  
James suddenly stood before me "Where were you?" he asked seriously. I was in the restaurant with her, as you know" I said quickly, went to the  
minibar and fetched me out a small bottle of water. "Oh yes, and it takes so long, have you ever looked at the clock" he said sour. "Yes, it's 23:50 clock"  
"James, are you jealous?" I asked, looking at him with a quizzical look. "Tzzz ... Pfff ... Umm ... No" he stammered to himself. James went to the couch,  
sat down and turned on the television. I sat next to him, took the remote and turned off the TV. "What should that, tell me are you crazy" he shouted  
at me. I turned around so I could look him in the face. "Listen to me" and he looked in my eyes. "You can tell me everything, and you know that" I told  
him seriously. "Have you fallen in love with her?" I asked him the question. "Maybe ... Yes may be" he admitted after a few minutes and was slightly  
red. "Don't worry James, between us there is and will no something be, we're just friends," I tried to explain. He was short skeptical, but then you  
could see a little smile on his thin lips. "I'm going to sleep" "Yes, I too, good night" "Good night" I said and went to my room.

_**The next chapter is over... I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to if you write reviews and follow my story :D**_

_**Greetings**_

_**CrazyAutorin :D**_


End file.
